Bisphenols such as Bisphenol A (BPA) (4,4′-(propane)-2,2-diyl)diphenol or p,p′-BPA) are often used in the production of plastics such as polycarbonates, polyesters, and epoxy resins. BPA is commercially produced by the condensation reaction of acetone and two equivalents of phenol in the presence of a catalyst such as an ion-exchange resin (IER). While ion-exchange resins in combination with an attached promotor have been shown to produce bisphenol A with a high purity, these ion-exchange resins often suffer from deactivation problems such as a rapid decrease in the reactivity and selectivity of the catalyst, even after relatively short production phases. This deactivation requires that the ion-exchange resin be either regenerated or even completely replaced, resulting in production stoppages and additional expenditure in maintaining the production plants.
An improved method for the production of bisphenols such as BPA using ion-exchange resin catalysts is therefore desirable.